The Heart Brings You Back
by xoMelanie
Summary: RE-WRITTEN Takes place during season 5. What if Lucas married Lindsey? Eventually LP


**A/N: Hey all! So I am bringing this story back with a few changes and a new title. If you at all remember this story you may know that is was called Maybe Love. Also I changed my username from Mels175 to xoMelanie. After watching the final episode of OTH I have decided that I want to try and complete all of my unfinished stories. The story will be 24 chapters long and if everyone is still interested in the story there may be a sequel… Some dialogue from episode 5x12. Flashbacks are in italics. Also, Dan is still in jail and there is no Nanny Carrie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill**

The Heart Brings You Back

Chapter 1

-x-

Brooke looked over at her blonde curly haired friend as Peyton let out a deep, long sigh and gave a weak smile. "You can do this P. Sawyer." Brooke told her while she placed a hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle rub.

Peyton nodded and took a deep breath. "I know." She whispered as they pulled up to the beautiful church and she parked the car. Peyton turned to Brooke. "Thanks Brooke."

Brooke looked at her with a raised brow. "For what?"

"Everything." She simply told her and Brooke smiled a tiny smile. "You have been there for me when I was a mess during the whole Lucas thing and I honestly don't know what I would have done without you these past couple of months." Peyton told her as she tried to pull herself together. She was sick of crying over this boy.

"And I always will be. Hoes over Bros, remember?" Brooke said and they both laughed. "I love you P. Sawyer. You are my best friend and whether you believe it or not, you are the strongest person I know." Brooke reached over the seat to give her friend a hug.

"Doesn't feel like it sometimes." Peyton whispered against Brooke's shoulder. "But thank you. I love you too B. Davis."

Brooke pulled away from the hug and they both stepped out of the car. "Now, let's think of something happy - like how we don't have dates for this thing." Brooke joked trying to lighten the mood. It worked because Peyton laughed. "What kind of boyfriend takes his guy roommate camping for the weekend?" She asked still a little annoyed with Owen.

Peyton sensed this so she decided to joke back. "Jake Gyllenhaal."

"That's great." Brooke laughed along with Peyton as they walked up to Skills, Mouth, and Millicent.

Skills stopped in mid-conversation with Mouth when he saw the two girls make their way over to the group. "What up? Who wants a beer?" He asked looking between Brooke and Peyton, holding one out for one of them to take.

"I do." Peyton answered as she took the can of Skills' hands and Brooke just laughed.

"You're tailgating at Luke's wedding?" Brooke asked Skills putting her hands on her hips as if saying she didn't approve.

"Like you don't want one?" Skills replied with a smirk.

She playfully rolled her eyes and laughed as she accepted one of the beers from Skills causing everyone around them to also laugh.

Skills took a sip before turning his attention to Peyton. "So what up P. Sawyer? You got a plan?"

Peyton looked to Brooke who just shrugged her shoulders. "A plan for what?" She asked still confused.

"To steal Lucas back," He replied causing everyone to remain silent. "Oh." He looked around at everyone's faces not believing that they don't agree. "So I'm the only one thinking that huh? Or I'm just the one saying it out loud?" They still don't say anything so he just continues, "Here's the drill- when they say does anybody have any reason that this thing shouldn't go down, bam! That's you!" Skills explained.

"Oh." Peyton laughed out as did everyone.

"They don't do that at real weddings Skills." Brooke explained not amused.

"Well, they should though." He shrugged. "You know, that's good drama. Anyway, how about this, I say  
>we drug Lindsey then we throw you in the weddin' gown so when Lucas lifts up the veil, bam! It's on."<p>

"Uh- Skills, that gown is tailored made so no, and Peyton is going to be fine." Brooke explained as she held up a finger.

Skills nodded not buying that. "Riiight. You know I love you P. Sawyer, right?" She nodded. "But baby girl you are so far from okay. Man you ain't even in the same area code." Peyton looked down at her feet taking a deep breath. "Wait. Maybe Lucas will say the wrong name on the altar just like Ross did on friends."

Brooke, who has been watching her friend, knew she had had enough. "Okay Skills-" surprised, she was interrupted by Peyton.

"Okay. How about this? How about Peyton puts on a nice dress, watch Lucas get married, gets wasted, and has drunken meaningless sex at the reception." Peyton shrugged and looked at Brooke.

"Yes." Brooke agreed with a smile.

Skills licked his lips, looked Peyton up and down, and smirked. "Hey baby, I ever tell you how sexy you look in that dress?" He told her as everyone including Skills, laughed. "Maybe we should head in." He suggested after he looked at his watch. Brooke took Peyton by the hand as she led them into the church.  
>-x-<p>

Peyton quietly took her seat next to Brooke with Skills, Mouth, and Millicent right behind them. Brooke looked over her shoulder and gave Skills a sad smile and he nodded and returned the same sad smile. He reached across him, to a shaking Peyton, and placed a comforting hand on her tensed shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. Peyton reached up and placed one of her hands on Skills' hands as a silent thank you.

Everyone in the church watched as Lucas and Nathan took their place on the altar and the wedding band began the music. Peyton smiled upon seeing Lily making her way down the aisle, tossing flower peddles. As the flower peddles are tossed in the air, Peyton was reminded of one of her most beloved memories with Lucas.

"_It's you." Lucas said causing Peyton to look back to him. _

"_What?" She asked confused as Lucas stood in front of her._

"_It's you. The one I want next to me when all my dreams come true. It's you Peyton." They both smiled at one another before sharing a passionate kiss. _

Suddenly the music changed causing Peyton to snap back to reality and she stood up along with everyone else in the church as they got ready for the bride's appearance. Once again, Brooke took Peyton's hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze to let Peyton know she was right there. Peyton let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the doors open to reveal Lindsey in a beautiful gown designed and made by Brooke. She felt the first tear of the day slide down her cheek, releasing that she had made a mistake in coming to the wedding. This was so much harder than she had ever imagined it would be. It was a lot worse.

Skills noticed Peyton's teary eyes, tried to comfort her as best as he could. "I got you." Skills quietly whispered in her ear and gently rubbed her shoulders again. She shook her head and knelt down to reach underneath her seat to grab Skills' beer which he had hiding in front of his feet on the floor. He didn't listen to Brooke's disapproval of him sneaking a beer in the church and Peyton was thankful for that.

Peyton turned towards Skills to face him so that no one could see as she chugged the beer. "Damn P, slow down." Skills told her and then took the beer away from her. Peyton rolled her eyes at him and sat back down.

"Dear family and friends. Lucas and Lindsey have invited us here today to share in the celebration of their wedding." The Priest began. Peyton, who was bored and uninterested in what the Priest had to say, zoned out as she thought back to her last conversation she had with Lucas.

_Lucas looked up when he heard a light knock on the door and to see the curly blonde peak her head through the cracked door. "Peyt." He whispered, shocked to see her. "What are you doing here?" He asked and then stood up from his desk. _

_Peyton let herself in and shut the door behind her. "I needed to talk to you." She told him. _

"_Peyton-" Lucas had started but was interrupted. _

"_No just listen. Please. I need to say this." Lucas silently nodded as so she continued. "Lucas, I love you. I have loved you for seven years." Peyton admitted and smiled through her tears. "Choose me. Marry me. Let me make you happy." Although she told herself she wasn't going to cry, she did just that. "That just sounded like three favors doesn't it?" Peyton attempted to joke but failed. _

"_Peyt." Lucas just stared at her not knowing what to say. He didn't want to hurt this girl standing in front of him anymore. This same girl who once upon a time broke his heart and as much as she hurt him, he didn't want to do the same. _

_Because he didn't say anything but stare, Peyton grabbed him by the face pulling him into a passionate kiss. Lucas responded immediately, kissing her back with just as much passionate. God he missed kissing this woman. _

_When he realized what they were doing he pulled away. "I can't." He told her softly, looking away._

"_Yes you can." Peyton said as she gently placed her hands on the back of his neck so that she can turn his head to look into his blue eyes. _

_Lucas sadly, shook his head taking Peyton's hands, that were still wrapped around his neck, to put them to her sides. "I love her, Peyton." _

_At hearing that, Peyton put a hand over her mouth and cried. Lucas looked away and closed his eyes only to open them when he heard Peyton speak._

"_Okay. If that's what you really want?" Lucas nodded and then Peyton nodded back, sadly. "I want you to be happy even if it's with Lindsey." She leaned up to kiss him softly on the cheek. "Goodbye Lucas." She whispered then let. _

"_Bye Peyton." Lucas whispered back to the now empty room. _

Peyton looked up when she heard Lucas say "I do," and slid the ring on Lindsey's perfectly polished finger.

"Lindsey, do you take Lucas Scott to be your husband; to love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him. In sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only onto him as long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked.

"I do." Lindsey smiled at Lucas and slid the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in my by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Lucas, you may now kiss your bride." The Priest told him and Lucas smiled brightly.

Peyton looked away as Lucas and Lindsey shared their first kiss together as husband and wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen for the first time I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott!" The Priest finished and smiled at the couple.

The entire wedding party, with the exception of Peyton, stood up as Lucas and Lindsey left the alter, hand in hand, and make their way back down the aisle with everyone cheering and clapping in the background, to a limo that is outside waiting to take them to the river court where the reception will be held. After most of the guests followed after Lucas and Lucas to watch them drive off, Peyton stayed in her seat trying to pull herself together.

"Hey." Peyton turned to see Brooke walk over to her and take the seat next to her. "I'm proud of you Peyton." Brooke playfully nudged her causing Peyton to playfully roll her eyes back at her. "What do you say we get out of here? Let's go to the reception and drink lots and lots of cocktails, get wasted and I'll even help you find a guy to sleep with that way I can approve of him first." Brooked teased. Peyton smiled weakly, wiped away her tears, and followed Brooke out of the church.

-x-

"I can't believe it! We are married!" Lindsey exclaimed with a bright smile causing Lucas to chuckle. "I am now officially Mrs. Scott. Lindsey Scott. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" She asked as she looked down at her wedding ring and then out of the limo window to see how much longer it would take them until they arrived to the river court.

"Mmhmm." Lucas responded and placed light kisses on her neck.

"Lucas!" Lindsey laughed and swatted him away. "We are not having sex in a limo!"

"Oh, come on Linds. I haven't seen you in a week and it's our wedding day." Lucas said giving her a puppy eyed look with the pout and all.

"Oh stop it!" She laughed again. "There will be plenty of that later tonight and for the honeymoon." Lindsey winked.

"Fine," Lucas pouted and then the both laughed.

"I love you Lucas Scott." Lindsey told him as she looked into his eyes.

Lucas smiled at her. "I love you too Lindsey Scott." Lindsey smiled and then leaned over to kiss him.

-x-

An hour later Peyton was sitting alone at the bar as the guests gathered around to watch and take pictures of Lucas and Lindsey as they shared their first dance as husband and wife. When Peyton saw Lucas pull Lindsey in for a kiss, she took another shot and hissed as the liquor burned down her throat. But she didn't care she needed to escape this day somehow.

Skills noticed Peyton alone so he decided to go over to talk to her. "Hey P. Sawyer, how you holdin' up?"

Peyton looked up at Skills and he could tell that she had been crying. "I'm just peachy." Peyton replied harshly before she took another shot. "I'm sorry Skills." She looked at him and let out a shaky breath.

"Dance with me?" He suddenly asked her and held out his hand.

Peyton was surprised as well. "What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Let's dance. It might even be fun."

"Skills, thanks but I-"

"Come on P. You ain't gonna actually let this boy dance alone are you?" Peyton laughed at him. "One dance and I promise afterwards, I'll take you home." He held his hand out again.

Peyton looked around and then stood up. "Okay. What the hell." She took Skills' hand and led him to the middle of the river court where people were dancing.

"I don't bite P. Sawyer." Skills told her as he motioned the space she put between them. "I mean, not unless you want me to." He joked causing her to laugh and roll her eyes.

"Thank you Skills." She said looking up at him.

"Anytime skinny girl," He winked at her and she smiled before laying her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

After the song finished Skills grabbed Peyton by the hand to stop her from walking off the dance floor. "You still want me to take your skinny ass home?" He asked.

Peyton laughed nodding her head. "Please."

"Okay." He nodded. "Just let me say bye to Luke real quick."

"Yeah, sure, of course," Peyton replied when she heard his name. "I'll just go tell Brooke I'm leaving."

"Meet you at the car in five?" He asked and she nodded.

Peyton scanned the crowd until she found Brooke talking with Mouth and Millicent. "Peyton, there you are!" Brooke said when she spotted Peyton and she grabbed her by the arm pulling her towards the wedding cake. "They're about to cut the cake!" Brooke squealed. "Rumor has it that it's red velvet. My favorite," Brooke told her.

"Actually B, I'm just going to go home."

"What?" Brooke turned to look at her. "Okay. Umm- I can see if Mouth can sneak me a piece-"

Peyton shook her head. "No Brooke. It's fine. Stay. Eat cake. I'll just see you at home later."

"Peyton, are you sure?" Brooke asked still not convinced.

"I'm positive." Peyton smiled and hugged Brooke. "Love you B. Davis."

"Love you too P. Sawyer." Brooke told her as they pulled away from the hug.

"I'll see you guys later." Peyton said to Mouth and Millicent.

"Bye Peyton." They both said and gave her soft smiles as they watched her walk away.

-x-

Lucas watched Peyton as she walked up to Skills and him say something to her before he threw an arm over her shoulder hugging her to his side as they made their way towards her car. Skills must have said something funny because Peyton pulled away from him laughing, and then shoved him. A sad smile formed on Lucas' lips as he watched his ex-girlfriend and best friend together. He suddenly wished that he had that relationship with Peyton. He missed having her in his life which he knew was his fault. He pushed those thoughts aside when Lindsey came over and sat on his lap, pecking him on the lips.

-x-

Skills got out of the car to walk Peyton to her door. He had driven her home because she had been drinking and his apartment wasn't that far of a walk from her and Brooke's house.

"Want to come in?" Peyton asked Skills as she unlocked the door and opened it. She looked over at Skills who still hadn't answered her question.

"Sure." Skills answered then walked into the house. It was funny to him that after how long she and Brooke had been back in Tree Hill he still hadn't been in their house. This was his first time. "Hey P. Sawyer, do you got guitar hero?" He stopped looking around the house, to look at her.

Peyton smiled at him. "No." She answered as she hung up her coat on the coat rack.

"Damn. That game is the bomb."

"The bomb?" Peyton laughed. She enjoyed being with Skills. He always made her laughed and she hadn't laughed so much since she moved back to town. "What? You don't think you'll have fun with me? That hurts Skills." She said and they both laughed.

"So…" Skills said as he looked around.

"Want a drink?" Peyton asked him as she walked over to the mini bar to make herself a drink.

"Sure." Skills walked over to her as she handed him a drink.

They spent the next 45 minutes drinking, laughing, drinking, catching up, and more drinking.

"What do you wanna do now skinny girl?" Skills asked a drunken Peyton. He was drunk but not as drunk as Peyton.

Peyton looked up from her cup and smirked. Skills raised an eyebrow as he watched her walk up to him until she was standing right in front of him, starring into his eyes."This." Peyton whispered and then kissed him on the lips. Skills found him kissing her back. He suddenly pulled away looking at Peyton, confused.

"We shouldn't." He told her.

"Why not?" She asked taking his hands into her own. "Let's just have fun. I am tired of moping around all the time. I am tired of feeling this way." She told him as she looked into his eyes.

"You're drunk. I don't wanna take advantage of you."

"So are you." She pointed out and he looked away. "Skills, you're sweet, but you're not taking advantage of me, okay?" She placed a hand on his cheek so that he would look at her. "I'm a big girl. You're not making me do anything I don't want to do. Trust me." She laughed. "It's just sex, okay?"

Skills looked at her and licked his lips. "Okay." He nodded.

"Great, now come here." Peyton leaned up, pressing her lips to his and soon his hands find their way into her hair, pulling her closer to him. When things started to get heated, she pulled away to unbutton his shirt and led them into her bedroom.

**A/N: The next chapter will be up shortly. I have all 24 chapters typed up so they will be up soon. Hope you liked it. Please review! Also I borrowed a line from My Best Friend's Wedding. **


End file.
